


First Course

by Batkate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pre-dinner cravings during a Batfamily get-together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Course

“Jason, we can’t!” she tried to find him in the dark, but her eyes hadn’t adjusted since being pulled in by the wrist a few seconds before.

“Come oh, Red,” she heard him purr as his hands found her waist, “Have a little fun.”

“Dinner’s in 15 minutes,” she said.

“Well then, we should stop talking,” he said before going to her neck. Lord, that mouth. He hiked up her skirt and Barbara thought of the family in the kitchen, wondering where they were and if they’d hear them. Having them walk in on their quick fuck was not the way she wanted to tell them all she was dating the black sheep of the family. Oh god, they were so going to get caught … and with Jay’s hand slipping under her thong, that possibility just made the moment even hotter.

With a few flicks of his wrist, his pants were at his ankles and after a little adjustment, he finally thrust into her. She instinctively grabbed onto the hanger rod with one hand and wrapped her other around his neck for balance, just in time for him to start hitting THAT SPOT. After that, all clarity was thrown out the window.

“Fuck, Barbie,” he panted, “Fucking… Jesus…”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” she gritted out as she bit his ear, eliciting a hard moan from him. God, she loved shocking him.

“You know, he could walk in any moment,” she continued, getting into it as she met his pace. “Would you like that, Jason? Would you like him to see you fucking me? For him to hear me scream your name?” She bit his ear again.

“FUCK YES,” he almost growled, bucking hard. “YOU’RE MINE NOW.”

She threw her hair back in pleasure. Maybe she should have been embarrassed for bringing up Dick. But she could feel guilty later … this was too fucking important. Too fucking good.

“Please make me come,” she begged. “Please.”

Jason moaned and sped up the pace, pushing them against the wall for the best leverage.

“Say it,” he managed to get out.

“Oh god, I’m yours! I’m —” She was cut off with one big thrust that put her over the edge. She reached an especially high octave as she came. His hips kept rocking a little as she rode her high.

“I love that noise, Barbie,” he smiled, carefully putting her down on her feet.

After a moment to get her bearings, she realized.

“You didn’t come,” she said, furrowing her brow.

He shrugged. “I had a good time.”

“Are you still hard?” Although she didn’t know why she asked, since her hand was already moving to touch his cock. He gasped a little at the contact and she smiled at his continued erection.

“You know, I think we have a good 7 minutes until dinner’s ready,” she said playfully before turning to put her forearms on the wall and sticking her ass out, “So be quick for once.”

He stared at her for a beat before grinning. “Yes, ma’am,” he grabbed her hips from behind, “but only if I get you for dessert.”


End file.
